HIM Hogwarts Instant Messaging
by renesmee101
Summary: Well this is MSN Hogwarts style and all these weird convo's come up. So R&R plz thx to all of you and if you do R&R you rock .
1. Chapter 1

**H.I.M.****(Hogwarts Instant Messaging)**

**Malfoy- CrueltotheCore**

**Crabbe- Evil Minion 1**

**Goyle- Evil Minion 2 **

**Harry- Sexy on a Broom**

**Hermione- Goody 2 Shoes**

**Ron- Carrot Top**

**Ginny-In Love With a Legend**

**Fred- Paininthebutt**

**George- Trouble Maker**

**Sexy On a Broom signed on**

**CrueltotheCore signed on**

**Carrot Top signed on**

**Evil Minion 1 singed on**

**CrueltotheCore: ROTFLOL**

**Sexy On a Broom: WAT??**

**Evil Minion 1: U called yourself Sexy On a Broom**

**Carrot Top: Dude that's' lame **

**Sexy On a Broom: well it's true**

**CrueltotheCore: no you no who's sexy ... me**

**Evil Minion 1: no your not duh ... I'm way more sexy than u!! duh**

**In Love With a Legend signed on**

**Sexy On a Broom: Ginny tell these ppl I'm the sexy est here**

**In Love With a Legend: um... ok **

**Goody 2 Shoes signed on**

**Goody 2 Shoes: wat r we fighting about??**

**In Love With a Legend: They're fighting about who is the most sexy**

**Goody 2 Shoes: that is really stupid **

**Sexy On a Broom: Hermione will u plz tell them that im the most sexy person ever**

**Goody 2 Shoes: um...(5 mins later)... no thanks**

**Sexy on a broom: Traitor **

**In Love With a Legend: can we change the subject?? PLZ**

**Goody 2 Shoes: Yes Thank You**

**In Love With a Legend: wat should we talk about??**

**CrueltotheCore signed off**

**Evil Minion 1 signed off**

**Paininthebutt signed on**

**Trouble Maker signed on**

**Paininthebutt: we should prank Malfoy**

**Trouble maker: yea we should give him puking pastels**

**In Love With a Legend: ya that's a great idea**

**Paininthebutt: I'll go put them in front of their dorm **

**Trouble Maker: dont forget to put Malfoy's name on it**

**Paininthebutt: kk bi**

**Paininthebutt signed off**

**(20 mins l8er)**

**Paininthebutt signed on**

**Goody 2 Shoes/Sexy On a Broom/Trouble Maker/ Carrot Top/In Love With a Legend:how **

**did it go!!**

**Paininthebutt: it was soooooooo gross it was awesome there was puke every where**

**Carrot Top: ewww gross oh well it is Malfoy**

**Sexy On a Broom: no duh (whisper) idiot**

**Carrot Top: gtg homework bi bi**

**In Love With a Legend: Ditto bi**

**Carrot Top signed off**

**In Love a Legend signed off**

**Evil Minion 2 signed on**

**Evil Minion2: who did this hurl**

**Paininthebutt: me it was so funny**

**Evil Minion 2:hurl I hate u**

**Evil Minion 2 Signed off**

**Paininthebutt: I hate u 2 bi**

**Trouble Maker signed off**

**Paininthebutt signed off**

**Sexy on a Broom signed off**

**Goody 2 Shoes signed off**

**This is my first Fanfiction so plz let me wat u think.**

**Thanks to my friend vampirepixe00916 who thought of all the names in my story. So I just wanted to say thx. WaHooooooooo!! bi bi.**


	2. Malfoy

**Chapter 2**

**Malfoy- CrueltotheCore**

**Crabbe- Evil Minion 1**

**Goyle- Evil Minion 2 **

**Harry- Sexy on a Broom**

**Hermione- smartypants**

**Ron- Carrot Top**

**Ginny-In Love With a Legend**

**Fred- Paininthebutt**

**George- Trouble Maker**

Sexy on a broom signed on

CrueltotheCore signed on

Carrot Top signed on

Carrot Top: hey Harry wats up?

Sexy on a broom: N2M u??

Carrot Top: ditto. Where's Hermione?

CrueltotheCore: She's helping someone out with their homework

Carrot Top: how do you know?

CrueltotheCore: hey Harry hey Ron wats up???

Sexy on a broom, Carrot Top: HAHAHAHAHA you're getting tutored by Hermione HAHA

CrueltotheCore: shut up you idiots

Carrot Top: no thanks

Sexy on a broom: Ditto sucker

CrueltotheCore: MALFOY!!!!!!!!! Get off the computer

CrueltotheCore: fine good-bye loser's

CrueltotheCore signed off

In Love With a Legend signed on

Sexy on a broom: Ginny plz change your name it bugs me

In Love With a Legend: fine I'll change it brb

Ginny Rox: how's this?

Sexy on a broom: much better. I gotta go study bi bi

Sexy on a broom signed off

Ginny Rox: I gotta go 2 bye

Ginny Rox signed off

Carrot Top: now I'm alone. I'm scared now

Carrot Top: I gotta go now. I shall now say goodbye to myself now

Carrot Top: Good bye Ron. Yes good bye Ron

Carrot Top signed off


	3. VoldiePoo

**Malfoy- CrueltotheCore**

**Crabbe- Evil Minion 1**

**Goyle- Evil Minion 2 **

**Harry- Sexy on a Broom**

**Hermione- smartypants**

**Ron- Carrot Top**

**Ginny- Ginny Rox**

**Fred- Paininthebutt**

**George- Trouble Maker**

**Voldemort- VoldiPoo**

VoldiePoo signed in

Trouble Maker signed in

Ginny Rox signed in

Smartypants signed on

Smartypants: who is VoldiePoo?

VoldiePoo: you're worst nightmare!! Moo Ha

Ginny Rox: you're Dumbledore right??

VoldiePoo: you're stupid!!

Trouble Maker: you're Snape right?

VoldiePoo: you're all idiots!! Jeez my name is Vol-de-mort. Say it with me now Vol-d

Ginny Rox, Trouble Maker: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH get away from me you freak with a flat nose!!!!

Sexy on a broom signed in

Sexy on a broom: who's VoldiePoo?

VoldiePoo: let's see if you can get it right the first time or I hex you

Ginny Rox: it's Voldemort

Sexy on a broom: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH you freak. How did you find out about this?????

VoldiePoo: I hacked the H.I.M. website

Trouble Maker: you guys aren't talking to me!! I'm leaving good bye

Trouble Maker signed off

Ginny Rox: I've got to go 2 bi bi

Ginny Rox signed off

VoldiePoo: I've got to go too

VoldiePoo signed off

Sexy on a broom: and now I'm alone good bye

Sexy on a broom signed off


	4. Forgotten Password

**Neville- Forgotten Password**

**Malfoy- CrueltotheCore**

**Crabbe- Evil Minion 1**

**Goyle- Evil Minion 2 **

**Harry- Sexy on a Broom**

**Hermione- smartypants**

**Ron- Carrot Top**

**Ginny- Ginny Rox**

**Fred- Paininthebutt**

**George- Trouble Maker**

**Voldemort- VoldiPoo**

**Dumbledore -DumbleyDore**

Forgotten Password signed in

VoldiePoo signed in

Sexy on a broom signed in

Smartypants signed in

Sexy on a broom: Neville have you forgotten your password again?

Forgotten Password: No. Maybe. Yes.

Smartypants: the password is cherrylolipop

Forgotten Password: oh that's so easy how could I forget that.

VoldiePoo: Ya how could you forget that?

Smartypants: ya how could you forget that.

Forgotten Password: ya I don't know either!

VoldiePoo: that is sooooo sad loser

VoldiePoo: bye I have to go scare people

VoldiePoo signed off

Forgotten Password: I have to go too bye

Forgotten Password signed off

Sexy on a broom: I got to go too bye

Sexy on a broom signed off

Smartypants: and I'm alone. Got to go study now!! What fun. Hehehehehe

Smartypants signed off


End file.
